Reba's Dream
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Cheyenne and Van don't have a baby? Brock's not married to Barbara Jean? What's going on here? Did the last year really happen or was it just a nightmare in Reba's mind?
1. Bad Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Reba characters, settings, or ideas.**_

Reba was making bacon on the stove when Brock came up behind her, turned her around and kissed her.

"Mornin' sexy." He said when he finally let go of her. Reba grabbed his ear and flipped him from standing up to his head lying on the counter.

"What in the heck do you think you're doing?" Reba asked.

"Well right now I'm wondering why we chose this color grout." Brock replied. Reba let go of his head and let him stand back up.

"You can't come in here and just attack me like that. Close the curtain; I can still see the view." Reba said as she walked away from him.

"What's gotten into you? You used to love it when I kissed you." Brock stated.

"Yeah, when we were married." Reba replied.

"We are married." Brock said.

"What?" Reba questioned. Van and Cheyenne walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Hey mom and dad, we're gonna go to mall. There's a sale on shoes." Cheyenne said.

"I'm going 'cause I'm in love." Van stated. They kissed.

"Whoa ho ho whoa, who's gonna be watchin' Elizabeth?" Reba asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Who's Elizabeth?"

"Your baby."

"Mom, the last thing I'd have is a baby. I'm 17, I've got my whole life ahead of me." Reba backed up and sat in the chair behind her.

"Honey?" Brock asked. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"No! You say you don't have a baby, you're talking responsible, and you're acting like a loving husband. What's wrong with you people?" Reba asked and put down her cup of coffee.

[

Reba woke up from her nap and walked down the stairs into the living room. Brock, Kyra and Jake were downstairs.

"Kyra, Jake, will you guys please go upstairs so I can talk to your dad please?" Reba asked.

"What's the matter mom? Is daddy in trouble?" Jake questioned looking at her.

"No honey." Reba leaned down. "I just need to talk to your dad."

"Okay." Jake and Kyra walked up the stairs.

"That was weird." Kyra whispered to Jake as they walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with Barbara Jean?" Reba glared at him.

"What? Barbara Jean? That crazy girl that works in the office with me? Are you smoking something?" Brock asked.

"Don't make me out to be crazy Brock! I know it sounds insane, but I know it happened." Reba exclaimed.

"Reba, I'm being serious. I don't know what you're talking about. We've been married for 20 years. I don't want anybody but you. What's the problem?" Brock asked.

"I know you had an affair with Barbara Jean Brock! You got her pregnant and you had a baby. Cheyenne and Van also had a baby. Our granddaughter. Her name is Elizabeth. You and I have been divorced for six months." Reba said.

"You're out of your mind. Would a divorced man do this?" Brock grabbed her and kissed her. Reba pulled away.

"I know that you're still in love with me Brock. But you can't do this to Barbara Jean." Reba said.

"Reba, I don't know what you're talking about. I love you. I am not having an affair with Barbara Jean. Who would leave a woman who looks like you for her?" Brock asked. Reba scoffed. Cheyenne walked in the front door.

"Where's Van?" Reba asked. Cheyenne gave her a funny look.

"He went home. We spent the whole day together." Cheyenne said.

"But he lives here with us. You guys have to raise Elizabeth together. Did you have a fight?" Reba questioned. Cheyenne looked at Brock.

"She still hasn't come out of it yet?" Cheyenne asked. Brock nodded no. Cheyenne walked over to her mom. "Mom, I'm not pregnant. I didn't have a baby. I'm not sure what's going on inside your head. You woke up this way and it just won't go away. All this is a bad dream. Forget it happened."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Reba asked. They both nodded. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She looked around the room and saw as much of Brock's things in the room as her own.

Maybe that's what this is. Maybe it was just a bad dream.


	2. Talking with Jake and Kyra

A little while later Reba was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a book. Brock walked in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She put down the cup.

"Brock, please stop." Reba said and she turned to face him.

"You always used to like it when I did that." Brock replied. Reba looked at him and he sat down. She took his hands in hers.

"Brock, when we were married I did enjoy it. I know you said that we're married, but we are going to have to take things slowly while I adjust to this. I'm used to being a divorced woman. I need to readjust to being a married woman again." Reba said. Brock sighed and walked away.

"Are things ever going to be the way they were before?" Brock asked. Reba sighed out loud.

"Are you going to force me to do something I don't want to do? We've known each other over twenty-five years; you know that you aren't going to be able to do that." Reba stated.

"I just want my wife back." Brock said. Reba stood up and walked over to him.

"I want that too, but your wife just may not exist anymore." Reba said and then walked out of the room. Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch kissing. "Cool it you two. If you're going to kiss go up to your bedroom and do it." Cheyenne's eye lit up.

"Really? You want us to go up to my bedroom?" Cheyenne questioned. Reba stopped and looked at her.

"Wait a minute, you aren't married now. Go outside." Reba replied and walked up the stairs. Cheyenne and Van didn't get off the couch, but did stop kissing. Reba walked into Jake's bedroom. He was lying there reading. Reba sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hi Mommy." Jake put the book down and leaned up against his mother.

"Jake, do you think I'm acting funny?" Reba asked him.

"Not as much as Daddy and Cheyenne do. You're the same old mom to me." Jake smiled. "I do have a question though." Jake leaned up and turned to face her.

"What's that Jake?" Reba asked her youngest.

"Why don't you remember that you're married to daddy or that Cheyenne isn't married?" Jake questioned.

"Jake, I'll tell you something. A while ago, I had a dream that felt so real. Your dad had an affair and married another woman right after we got divorced. Cheyenne got married and had a baby. It seemed to go so fast, yet so slow at the same time. It's just hard for me to believe that this is our lives. I was just used to being a single mom raising my kids and granddaughter." Reba replied. "Do you understand?"

"Not really. But I trust you and believe you mommy." Jake replied and hugged her again.

"Thank you sweetie." Reba hugged him tightly and stood up off the bed. "I'm going to go talk to your sister." Reba walked out of Jake's room and walked into Kyra's room. She was listening to music through a headset. Reba stood next to her. Kyra took off the headset and looked at her mom.

"What? First you were freaking dad out and now you're making me nervous. What's going on?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing, can't I just want to spend time with my daughter?" Reba questioned.

"Mom, are you having some kind of nervous breakdown? You seem to be going crazy. You don't remember that you and dad are married. You have some crazy thoughts that Cheyenne had a kid. Believe me, Cheyenne may be loose, but she's not so stupid to let herself get pregnant." Kyra stated. Reba shook her head.

"I just don't know Kyra. I was almost certain that that's how my life was. I actually miss that world, because at least it all makes sense to me." Reba said.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Kyra asked. "That always used to make you feel better." Reba nodded and walked out of Kyra's bedroom. She headed towards her room. She opened the door, and walked over to the bed. She pulled out the covers, lay down and pulled them over her. After a few minutes she was able to fall asleep.


	3. Lunch with Barbara Jean and Lori Ann

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long since I wrote a chapter. I've been finishing a few stories lately, so hopefully this one will be one of the next ones I finish. (:**

Reba walked into Brock's office the next day and walked over to Barbara Jean.

"Barbara Jean, I'm going to get lunch with one of my close friends today, I was wondering if you'd like to come along? I need to talk to you about your affair with my husband." Reba said. Barbara Jean looked at her with a funny look on her face.

"Okay? I don't have anything planned for lunch. I can go." Barbara Jean replied.

"Good, we're just meeting across the street at that little café." Reba stated. Brock walked up behind Reba and wrapped his arms around her.

"I see you've met my little barrel of sunshine. My confused barrel of sunshine." Brock said to Barbara Jean and she nodded.

"Yes Doctor Hart, I've met Reba before. For some odd reason she thinks you and I are having an affair." Barbara Jean responded. Brock sighed. He turned Reba around and kissed her passionately. After a few moments Reba pulled away from Brock.

"Would you stop doing that?" Reba asked.

"Reba, it's okay. We're married. Married people kiss from time to time." Brock smiled. Reba glared at him.

"If you want to kiss your wife, kiss Barbara Jean over there." Reba exclaimed. Barbara Jean choked.

"Excuse me? Reba, I'm not married to Brock. You are. Have you hit your head recently?" Barbara Jean asked.

"I think she's hit it numerous times Barbara Jean. She's impossible." Brock sighed and walked out of the room. Reba looked at Barbara Jean and then walked out of the office. She hit the button for the elevator.

"Why won't everybody just admit that I'm right? This is getting to be ridiculous." Reba thought as she waited for the elevator.

[

Two hours later, Reba, Lori Ann and Barbara Jean were sitting in the café eating lunch.

"Okay Reba. We need to talk. Brock and the kids called me and told me that you have been acting a little loopy lately. What's the matter honey?" Lori Ann asked putting her arm on Reba's back. "I know Brock is a crazy man, but why would he leave you for _her_?" Lori Ann looked at Barbara Jean and wrinkled her nose. "Not that you aren't a nice person Barbara Jean, but that's just ridiculous." Barbara Jean nodded.

"I understand. I think it's crazy. How can she feel this way?" Barbara Jean asked. Reba looked between them.

"Lori Ann, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Reba asked.

"Reba, you and I have been friends since we were roommates in college. I didn't lie to you back then and I won't lie to you now. Why are you asking?" Lori Ann questioned.

"Are you serious that I'm really still married to Brock? That everything I remember was just a horrible and terrible dream?" Reba answered a question with another question. Lori Ann looked at her.

"Reba, of course it's a dream! Brock loves you too much to leave you, especially for Barbara Jean. Cheyenne is too responsible to get herself pregnant in high school. She's going to wait to go to college like you did." Lori Ann said. Reba looked at her.

"What about-" Reba started to ask. Lori Ann put her hand up and then back down.

"I wouldn't say that Cheyenne is responsible enough not to have sex, I just think that she is smart enough to protect herself." {**A/N: Okay y'all; this is our little laugh period. **(=** }**

"I guess you're right." Reba said. She looked over at Barbara Jean. "You aren't looking at my husband are you?" Reba asked.

"Reba, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. NO, I do not want to steal your husband away from you and your family. He is over half my age. I'm a twenty one **(A/N: That's how old BJ was in SSN 1!)** years old, he has to be in his late thirties, early forties at best. I am not interested in him." Barbara Jean said. Reba looked between Lori Ann and Barbara Jean; then puts her head in her hands.

"Am I just losing my mind? Am I really still married?" Reba asked. Lori Ann rubbed her back.

"I don't think you're crazy, but you are still married." Lori Ann stated.

"You really think so?" Reba asked looking at her.

"Yeah I do. Look Reba, you said you thought that Barbara Jean had an affair with your husband. Does it look like she has?" Lori Ann asked. Reba shook her head no. "See, this is your life." Reba smiled.

"So it is. I'm finally glad to hear this. It really is my life. I truly am a happily married woman." Reba said with a huge smile.


	4. Reba's Back

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written a chapter, but believe me for all Reba/Brock fans this chapter is worth the wait!**

Reba walked in the front door. Brock was sitting on the couch with Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake.

"Mommy, are you still crazy?" Jake asked as he walked over and hugged Reba. She smiled at him.

"No, I'm not crazy anymore. Kyra, why don't you go upstairs and work on your homework?" Reba asked. Kyra looked at her.

"I've already finished all of my homework mom." Kyra stated.

"Well then, go practice you're clarinet. Go do something. And take Jake with you." Reba said looking at Kyra.

"Come on Jake. I know when we aren't wanted." Kyra walked over, took Jake's hand and rushed him up the stairs.

"Thank you." Reba said as they walked up the stairs. Then she looked at Cheyenne.

"I think I'll call Van and see what he's doing today." Cheyenne said as she stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Cheyenne, why don't you go into the kitchen and call him?" Reba asked. Cheyenne looked at her, sighed and walked into the kitchen. Brock looked at Reba with a surprised on his face. Reba sat next to him on the couch and took his hands in hers.

"What's going on?" Brock asked. Reba smiled.

"I finally realized that what you're saying is the truth." Reba said and kissed Brock's cheek. "I learned that I am your wife, that I am still madly in love with you, that you love me and that we aren't grandparents just yet." Brock hugged her.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that! I've been worried sick about you. Wondering if you'd ever come out of this fog that your mind is in. I'm so glad it is." Brock kissed her.

"Brock, there is one thing we have to do to make today feel real." Reba said. Brock looked at her.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Brock asked. Reba stood up and sauntered over to the stairs. Brock looked at her once more and then stood up and followed her up the stairs. When he got into their bedroom, Reba closed the door behind him and locked it. "What are you doing? I thought you didn't even feel comfortable around me." Brock smelled her breath. "Have you been drinking?" Reba laughed.

"Brock, I haven't had alcohol. I've just finally realized that we are married and I don't have to feel awkward around you anymore." Reba said and walked closer to him. She took off her sweater and stood there in front of Brock in her bra, skirt, pantyhose and her dress shoes. He started to back up.

"I just don't think that I could do this in your condition. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you, even though we are married." Brock stated.

"Okay, I guess I can just stop everything and go take a bath." Reba said. She slipped off her shoes, and took off her skirt. She stood there in her half-slip and her pantyhose. She moved her hair and unhooked her bra and tossed it on the bed. She took off her slip and pantyhose. Then walked over to the bathroom and took a towel off the shelf. "I'm sure that you know the way out." Reba walked into the bathroom.

"Wait, Reba. Don't go." Brock said. She walked over and he touched her arm. He ran his hands through her hair. "Come here." Brock sat on the bed next to her. "I love you and if you're sure, than I won't disappoint you." Brock smiled. Reba kissed Brock.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. My mind wasn't clear. I felt like something wasn't right. But now I know; it was just a dream and that I can start living my life again." Reba said and passionately kissed Brock. Brock took off his shirt and let his skin rub up against hers. He put his hands on her upper arms as he kissed her.

"I love you Reba, I'm so glad to have you back." Brock said.

"I'm so glad to be back Brock. I love you too. Oh so much." Reba replied.


	5. Back to Normal

**A/N: Several people have asked me about writing another chapter, so here's my next chapter. (: Hope you all enjoy it!**

Reba woke up and looked over to see Brock sitting next to her. She gasped.

"What have I done?" Reba held her breath. She pulled her hand up and saw the gold band on her hand. She sighed. "I keep forgetting." She smiled. Brock woke up and looked at her.

"Hey sweetheart." Brock smiled. Reba kissed his cheek. "I've really missed you. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Reba replied.

"The kids have really needed their mother and I really needed my wife. I'm glad to see that you're back to normal." Brock stated.

"I'm just glad it finally clicked with me that we are still married and that everything with Barbara Jean was a dream." Reba said.

"Me too. I can't believe you'd think I'd ever even consider having an affair with her. I mean for starters, I wouldn't have an affair period. But second of all, of all the women in the world, why would you choose her?" Brock asked leaning up. Reba looked down at her hands laying in front of her. Then she looked up at Brock.

"I don't know. I just remember what happened in my dream and I took that the way I thought it was. I know I shouldn't have just jumped to conclusions, but I did." Reba stated.

"That's just the way you are, I know." Brock responded and kissed Reba. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Reba exclaimed. The door opened and Jake bounded into the room and jumped up on the bed. He hugged his mom and dad.

"Well hi Jake." Brock said with a laugh. He looked at his mom and then his dad.

"Is mom back to normal yet?" Jake asked. They both laughed.

"Yes Jake. I'm pretty sure I'm back to normal now." Reba replied. Jake hugged his mom.

"I love you mom." Reba hugged her son tightly.

"I love you too Jake. You don't know how much I do." Cheyenne and Kyra walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asked.

"Jake just came in. We're talking about how your mom is back to normal." Brock replied.

"Good! So this means mom won't think that I got pregnant and that you had an affair anymore?" Cheyenne questioned. Brock shook his head no.

"Should I be worried about that?" Reba looked between Brock and Cheyenne.

"No!" They both exclaimed.

"Good." Reba smiled. "I'm glad. Well, should we all go downstairs and get something to eat?" Reba got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Cheyenne and Kyra sat on the bed.

"Is she really okay now dad?" Kyra asked looking at Brock.

"I really think she's okay. She doesn't seem to be doing too badly. I truly think things are back to normal." Brock stated. Kyra smiled.

"It's good to have mom back. But does this mean you guys are going to fight as much as you did before?" Kyra asked. Brock shook his head no.

"I think that with your mom getting hurt that is going to make both of us look at our relationship in a new light." Brock stated.

"Well let's get downstairs to eat!" Jake exclaimed and jumped off the bed and rushed out the door. Cheyenne, Kyra and Brock laughed. They stood up and walked towards the door. Brock put his arm around Cheyenne's shoulders.

"I'm so glad to have mom back." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Me too." Brock said. "Me too."

**A/N: Hopefully chapter 6 will be up before Christmas or New Year's 2011; but no promises just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: There are only two chapters left! =( **


	6. Peace

**A/N: Woo hoo! I'm actually ahead of schedule! =) Enjoy the latest installment of **_**Reba's Dream.**_

Brock walked downstairs the next morning to find Reba making pancakes. Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake were sitting at the table eating. Reba looked up at him.

"Oh good morning Brock. Do you want some pancakes before you leave for the office?" Reba asked. Brock smiled. Finally things were back to normal.

"No, I'm good. I'll just have some coffee when I get to work." Brock walked over and kissed her.

"Eww!" Jake exclaimed. Everybody laughed. Brock and Reba looked at him smiling.

"You think that now Jake, but actually kissing is a wonderful part of life." Cheyenne said. Reba and Brock looked at her.

"How wonderful Cheyenne?" Reba asked. Cheyenne scoffed.

"You are such a worrier mom. I'm not doing anything. I'm a tease! Van and I just kissed, that's all." Cheyenne stated.

"Uh huh." Reba said and walked back over to the stove. Just then, there was a knock on the back door. Brock opened the door and Van was standing there.

"Hi Mr. H." Van said nervously.

"Hey Van." Cheyenne said seductively from behind Brock.

"Oh hi Cheyenne." Van waved. Cheyenne started to walk outside.

"Wait a minute!" Reba exclaimed. They stopped and Cheyenne looked at her mom.

"What's the matter mom?" Cheyenne asked.

"Kyra goes with you. Drop her off, I can't this morning." Reba replied.

"What?" Cheyenne questioned.

"You heard me. I can't take her to school because I have a lot of stuff to do today in rebuilding this life. I have to take Jake. I need you to take Kyra."

"Come on Cheyenne. It won't be so bad." Van stated. Cheyenne scoffed, but they walked out of the house.

"Hey Jake, why don't you go upstairs and get your backpack?" Brock asked. Jake put his plate on the counter and ran out of the kitchen. Brock sighed. "Alone at last." He smiled. Reba smiled.

"What?" Reba asked. Brock kissed her. After a few moments, Reba pulled away. "Not in here Brock. Jake is just upstairs." Brock rubbed the inside of her upper thigh with his hand.

"I'm not doing anything. Come on. It'll be exciting and risky. Don't you trust me?" Brock asked. Reba looked at him.

"Brock, I may have just come back to my head since I had that horrible dream and I've had difficulty believing that our lives right now are true; but I'm still not a risky person." Reba stated. Jake walked in with his backpack.

"Here, I'll drop him off at school if you'll do me a favor when I get home." Brock said.

"Is this favor what I think it is?" Reba asked. Brock smiled.

"Is it really that hard to show your husband a little affection Reba?" Brock questioned. Reba sighed.

"No. I'm just glad that everything is back together and life isn't hanging in the valance anymore." Reba stated.

"Me too Reba." Brock said.

"Bye mommy." Jake hugged her. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye Jake." Reba said. She kissed Brock. "I guess I can handle that favor Brock. Shouldn't be too hard." Reba smiled.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and really didn't have a lot of relevance, but I just wanted to show everybody how the lives of the Hart family are coming back together. (: **


	7. Dinner

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. This story WILL be completed by the end of the week=) Hope you enjoy=)**

At dinner that night, Brock and Reba were alone. Cheyenne and Van were on a date. Kyra and Jake were both spending the night with various friends. It was nice for them to be alone in the house for once. Brock came down the stairs and saw candles sitting on the table in the dining room.

_"That's odd."_ Brock thought. "_Reba only uses the dining room table for big dinners, Christmas, Thanksgiving."_ He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife making dinner. Brock walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you making?"

"Grilled oysters and avocados." Reba replied smiling.

"Is that all we're having?" Brock asked looking into the pan of oysters.

"What, do you need more energy for something?" Reba looked over at him.

"No, no. I was just curious. You make more when the kids are here." Brock said. Reba nodded.

"I do, but the kids aren't here." She kissed him. "Cheyenne's on a date and won't be home until late. Kyra and Jake won't be home until tomorrow." Brock smiled.

"What's your point?" Brock questioned. Reba looked over at him. She touched his hand.

"You remember when you asked me to do you a favor this morning?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just doing the favor." Reba replied. Brock looked down at the soft freckled hand that was still cupped in his own. The silver diamond glistened in the sun from outside. The sun was just starting to go down. Finally, he looked up into the blue eyes sparkling back at him.

"You don't know what the favor is though."

"Oh, but I do." Reba squeezed him from the back. Then she walked out of the room.

"_She grabbed my butt."_ Brock thought. "_What is going on? She's never done that before."_ Maybe there was something in her that snapped after her dream. "_What was in that dream?"_ Brock wasn't going to complain if she was going to do this; but he still wondered what was going on with his wife. Brock walked into the dining room to find Reba lighting the candles. After a minute or so, she looked over at him.

"I'm going to go take the oysters off the stove and then I'll go upstairs to change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Brock asked. She wasn't wearing anything different than she usually wears for dinner. She had on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Brock had to admit that she looked fantastic and he was excited about some time just them. So what could she possibly change into? Would she come to dinner naked? Reba was just full of surprises right now. Brock followed her into the kitchen.

"You go on Reba, I can take care of this; you've worked so hard on all of this. I wish I could have helped you more." Brock said. He put his hand on top of hers. She was holding a pot holder over the handle of the skillet.

"No, you go on." Reba kissed him. "You've worked hard in the office all day. I've got something for you. I want to take care of this." She smiled. "It's the weekend; I want to start the weekend off right."

"Reba? Did you hit your head?" She laughed.

"Of course not, why would you ask that?" Brock shrugged.

"Just a question." She giggled. Brock could tell that Reba loved being a mystery to her husband. And that she was; he was never sure what her next move would be. Reba turned off the stove and put her pan on the counter under the pot holder and walked out of the room.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Reba said and walked up the stairs. Brock stood there with his dropped jaw trying to figure out what was going on. He was still worried about what his wife was going to do. When she went to light the candles she had turned on some soft, slow music. They never ate like this. What had he got himself into? Brock walked into the dining room and sat at the head of the table listening to the music. He closed his eyes briefly. After a few moments, he heard Reba clear her throat softly. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there. She was wearing a red, backless, spaghetti strapped dress.

"Reba?" He squeaked.

"Brock?" She giggled. "Brock Enroll Hart." Reba walked over at sat by him at the table.

"Was that dress necessary?"

"You don't like it?" Reba asked. She stared at the table and looked disappointed. Brock grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I love it, I just wonder if maybe it's a bit much for a dinner at home?" Brock questioned. Reba looked up at him.

"But, there is so much more going on than just dinner. I wanted this to be special." Reba pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Then she went into the kitchen to prepare the plates. Brock followed her in.

"Let me help you; you don't want to ruin that dress." Brock stated. Reba looked at him and sighed.

"Maybe you're right." She walked away and Brock put the oysters on the plates and carried them into the dining room where they sat and began to eat. During the entire meal, they hardly broke eye contact. When Brock would look down at his food, he would feel her eyes on him and when he looked up, she'd smile and continue to look at him.

"_Is this love or is this just a little creepy?"_ Brock thought. Finally, Reba broke her eye contact and ate her food.

"I'm sorry for staring Brock, but I've been thinking about you all day. I couldn't believe that you'd ask me to do anything such as what you've asked."

"What did I ask Reba? I'm not sure what you're talking about?" She laughed.

"You were feeling up the inside of my thigh; I'm pretty sure I know what you were asking for." Reba replied.

"You're my wife; I was doing that to say hello. It didn't mean anything else."

"Oh come on, you don't mean that. You can't say that and expect me to believe it." She kissed him and sat back down to finish eating. Brock rubbed his hands together and wiped them off on his pants. Looking down, he was able to confirm what he'd been feeling. While his wife's actions did confuse him, he was working himself up into a tizzy. Maybe this was something he was trying to get to. He and Reba hadn't been active in quite a while and he had desired some attention from his wife. Brock had thought about an affair before, but decided that he couldn't do that to his wife; he would just wait for her to be ready. Now, she was and so he thought he knew what to do.

"Reba?" Brock asked.

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready, Brock."

"Are you doing this just for me?"

"You tell me."


	8. X-Ray

Reba walked into Brock's office the next day. She quit working in the office a few years ago so she could take care of Jake.

_"I'm glad to not have to be a dental hygienist anymore."_ Reba thought. She went in and looked around the reception area. She couldn't find Brock or Barbara Jean anywhere. "Brock?" She called out. He walked out of the exam room.

"Yeah Reba?"

"Where's Barbara Jean?"

"Oh, she called in sick today. Can you believe it? The day I need a receptionist most." He paused and looked up at her. "Would you be willing to stay here today?" She laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not a receptionist anymore."

"Come on Rea, it'll be fun to be together in the office again." She sighed.

"Only because you need help."

"Thanks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

After a few hours, Brock walked into the front room of the office.

"When is the next appointment supposed to be here?" Reba checked the schedule.

"Not for another hour."

"Okay," Brock took her hand, "let's go."

"Where?"

"The x-ray room, it's dark."

"Brock?" He led her into the room and helped her sit in the x-ray chair. Brock lifted her scrub off of her shoulders. There Reba sat in a button down shirt and jeans.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Reba wondered. Brock leaned down and kissed her lips. He unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time. His cool hand touched her warm skin and made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Brock asked. Reba arched her back and moved in her chair.

"No, it's just perfect." Brock finally pulled the last button of her shirt and revealed her silver lace bra. Her skin was pink and beautiful. Brock kissed her jaw bone and her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. He went to unbuckle her bra when she put her hand on his arm. "Not yet."

"Alright." Brock replied. Reba knew Brock had been planning this for a while because the chair was already laying back. He put his hands on the arm rests and put all of his weight on his hands so he wasn't hurting Reba. She could feel Brock's pants move and she knew he wasn't moving them to take them off.

"You seem ready to go Brock." Reba laughed.

"The way you tell it, I'm always ready because I'm a man." She nodded.

"It's true." Reba unzipped her jeans and tried to slide them off from underneath him. Brock moved for her.

"You need help babe?"

"I've taken off my pants before Brock." She laughed. Brock took off his work pants leaving both of them in their undergarments. Reba felt Brock touching her silky underwear. "What do you want? My bra or my underwear Brock?"

"I have to choose?"

"Just choose what first." Reba replied. Brock put one hand behind Reba and unhooked her bra dropping it on the floor. He could see her chest getting hard due to the cold. He leaned down on her and kissed her jaw bone again. Then he leaned and kissed her chest, making sure to lick the formation of her chest. Finally, after a few minutes, Reba touched her underwear and pulled them off. Brock smiled as he started to slide out of his boxers. Reba moved as Brock started easing his way into her body. "Not too far Brock." Brock smiled as he pulled out enough to push back in with more force. Reba scratched his back with her fingers and ran her hands through his hair.

"Doctor Hart?" A voice rang through the office. Brock jumped up and pulled on his pants and slid his shirt on.

"I'll be right there." He called out. Then he looked at Reba. "You've gotta get dressed babe." Reba stood up.

"Alright." She picked up her underwear and her bra. "I'll stay in here. You go out there." As she slipped her clothes back on she heard mumbling. Reba sat in the chair and put on her socks and tennis shoes. When she walked into the office, the woman's jaw dropped.

"Tanya, this is my wife Reba. She's filling in for Barbara Jean."

"I better not be." Reba said. Brock looked at her and laughed. Their lives were melding back together. They were even laughing like they used to. How long would it last?


	9. Family

That afternoon, Reba walked into the bedroom. Brock was in the bathroom washing his hands.

"Brock?" He walked into the bedroom to see Reba sitting on the edge of the bed.

"yeah?"

"You know, I've been glad that lately you and I have been getting closer; but intimacy isn't the only part of our marriage and our family." Brock leaned against the door frame.

"What are you saying Reba?" He asked. She sighed.

"I'm saying that I want us to do more as a family. I want us to be closer. You're at the office all the time, Cheyenne's with Van, Kyra has middle child syndrome and never wants to be with anybody and Jake's the youngest. I probably spend most of my time with him." She paused. "I love Jake, don't get me wrong, but it's nice to be a family." Brock nodded. He did understand what she was talking about. Brock remembered how they had all banded together when Reba first lost her mind. Nobody understood what happened and Reba was no exception. If she wants to attempt bringing the family together, that's what they'd do.

"Alright. The five of us will have dinner together this evening." Brock kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad, I had plants tonight." Cheyenne whined.

"Cancel them." He responded. "Your mom wants this dinner. She was gone and out of her head for so long. The least we can do is have a family dinner." Brock, Jake, Cheyenne and Kyra were in the kitchen.

"I don't mind dad. Dinner's dinner." Kyra stated. Cheyenne looked at her.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you had a boyfriend Kyra." Cheyenne laughed. "You wouldn't feel that way if you even had a friend." Kyra glared at her sister.

"Shut up!" Cheyenne smiled.

"We're actually going to have a dinner all of us?" Jake asked. Brock put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, mom wants to have a dinner with you three." Brock replied.

"Well, I'm not going." Cheyenne stood up and turned to walk into the living room when Reba walked in.

"Hey everybody. Cheyenne." Reba said. Cheyenne stood there.

"Hi mom." Jake hugged his mother.

"Hey Jake."

"Come on Jake. Maybe we should let mom and dad talk." Kyra said and they walked out.

"What's up?" Reba asked pointing her thumb to Kyra and Jake.

"I don't know. They're your kids."

"Oh yes, they are mine when they do something confusing; but when they're good they're yours."

"Of course." Brock responded.

"What are we having for dinner?" Reba asked.

"I'm not sure. What would you like?"

"I don't need some fancy meal; I just want us to be together." Reba paused. "I could even make grilled cheese."

"You aren't making grilled cheese. We'll have a special dinner." Reba nodded.

"Alright."

"Go get dressed. We'll go out for Italian. I know it's your favorite." Reba smiled.

"Okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cheyenne was in her bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She exclaimed, but her shoulders dropped when she saw her mom. "Hi."

"Hi." She sat on the bed. "I noticed you weren't too excited about the idea of a family dinner." Reba said. Cheyenne tried to refute the statement, but Reba held up her hand. "I heard you talk to your dad. And that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright."

"How would you feel if I invited Van to come with us?"

"You'd do that?" Cheyenne asked excitedly.

"Of course. He's close to you and you're our daughter. We love you."

"I'll call him. When do we leave?"

"I'm not sure. Call and see if he can come over soon and then we'll leave."

"Is dad okay with this?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'll talk to him, but I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Thanks mom!" Cheyenne hugged her.

"I love you Cheyenne."

"I love you too mom. I want you to know I did miss you and I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening, Brock walked into the restaurant with a beautiful red head on his arm. Her hair flowed over her shoulders as she walked, and her blue eyes glistened as she looked at Brock. She smiled and her teeth sparked. Cheyenne and Van walked in behind them. Cheyenne's beautiful blonde hair was curled and pinned on her head in various places. When they sat down, Brock squeezed Reba's hand before he stood.

"I don't normally do things like this; but I feel l have a reason now." He looked down at Reba. "The last few weeks have been difficult. I had to reprove my love to my wife and that was hard, I still love her, but it was hard to see her struggle. I'm now grateful that she knows our relationship and she realizes I love her now as much as I did the day we got married."

"Thank you." Reba said softly. Brock sat back down and Van stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. H; I appreciate it that you let me come with you tonight and I wanted to ask you something. I know Cheyenne and I are just teenagers, but we've dated since sophomore year."

"Yes?" Reba looked at him.

"Well, I'd like to ask you for her hand in marriage. Mr. and Mrs. H; I'd like to marry your daughter."


	10. Flu?

**A/N: A few days later…**

Reba lay in the bed and moaned. Brock came out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She scrunched up her nose. He could tell the movement was hurting her.

"I don't know." She groaned and then rushed from the bed into the bathroom. Reba had barely hit her knees before she threw up in the toilet. Brock leaned in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch me right now." Reba replied and threw up again. Brock nodded.

"I'll go downstairs and see what we have for breakfast." Brock replied and walked out of the bathroom. He hated leaving Reba there by herself. It was hard to see her leaning over the toilet and hearing the sounds as she threw up; but she asked him to leave, so there wasn't much he could do. When he got into the kitchen he saw Cheyenne standing against the refrigerator. She was admiring the ring that Van had given her the night before.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Van Montgomery." Cheyenne sighed and smiled staring at the ring. It was Van's great grandmother's engagement ring that he found when they cleaned out her house when she died. He'd been holding onto it for something special and thought this was something important. Brock looked at Cheyenne.

"Can you go check in on your mom?" Brock asked. Cheyenne pulled her hand down from her face and looked at her dad.

"Sure, what's wrong with mom?" She questioned. Brock didn't reply, and so Cheyenne walked up the stairs and into her parents' bedroom. When she got to the doorway she heard the sound of vomiting. "Mom?" Cheyenne walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Oh mom!" She exclaimed and leaned into the door frame so she wouldn't see her mom throwing up. Reba looked over at her.

"Can you help me up?" Reba asked weakly. Cheyenne walked over and gave her mom a hand up off the floor. Reba walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. She got some water in her hand and rinsed out her mouth, and then splashed some water in her face before turning the water off. Then, she walked across the floor and buried her face in a towel. Cheyenne looked wearily at her mom.

"Are you okay?" Reba hung the towel up and looked at her oldest child.

"Do I look okay Cheyenne?" Reba asked. Her daughter was eighteen, but she didn't always act like it.

"You were fine when we went to dinner with Van." Cheyenne stated and Reba looked at her.

"Maybe it's your wedding news that is affecting me like this." Reba said smiling.

"Very funny mom." Cheyenne crossed her arms. "Come on, we are both in college. Van's on a football scholarship and I'm in classes."

"But Cheyenne, you can't give up a college education for a guy." Reba paused and then sighed. "I did that." Cheyenne looked at Reba.

"What?" She asked. Reba looked at Cheyenne.

"I gave up my chance at a college education to marry your father. I was in college and I quit school to be with your dad."

"That's ridiculous mom."

"I agree. That's why I said you shouldn't get married right now." Cheyenne sighed.

"We aren't getting married now, we just got engaged now." Cheyenne touched her mom's arm. "I promise you, we'll be okay. It's not like I'm going to get knocked up or anything. I'm responsible. **[A/N: Readers, this is your chance to get a laugh in this chapter=)] **Reba nodded.

"I know, but I'd just feel better."

"You need to feel a lot better." Cheyenne paused. "Now what do you think it could be?"

"I don't know." Reba shook her head. "Well, the flu's been going around."

"How? We live in Texas." Cheyenne stated raising one eyebrow.

"It can go around Cheyenne." Reba said with a loss of patience. "I'm sure that's all it is."

"Do you want me to make you an appointment to go see the doctor?" Cheyenne asked. Reba waved her off.

"No, I'll do it when I need one. I'm sure it'll just pass and go away."

"Whatever you say mom." Cheyenne said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Reba sat on the edge of the bed. She was still wearing her bathrobe. She was sure that's all it was. Wasn't she?


	11. Doctor

After a week of Reba's constant sickness, Brock was starting to get worried. He carried the phone to her one morning.

"Call the doctor. Go see him." Reba looked up at him.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Please Reba." He left the phone with her and walked out of the bathroom. Reba looked at it before she threw up again. Was this food poisoning ever going to go away?

"_Well, maybe he could prescribe something for me."_ She thought. So she picked up the phone and called the doctor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Reba sat in the doctor's office while he looked at her chart.

"From what you've told me Mrs. Hart your problem could be a number of things."

"Can you give me a slight indication of what any of those could be?" She asked and he looked up from her chart.

"You could be right. It could be a really bad case of food poisoning."

"Or?" He smiled.

"Instead of playing the "what if" game, we'll test the blood sample the nurse took today and I'll call to let you know when the results are in." He paused. "I also need a urine sample."

"Why?" Reba looked at him quickly.

"We need all the tests we can do Mrs. Hart." He replied. The doctor handed her the cup and she walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

"What'd the doctor say?" Brock asked when she got home. Reba shrugged.

"I will hear soon enough. The doctor said it could be a number of things. He did a blood test and a urine test."

"Both?! Does he think we're made of money?!" Brock exclaimed. Reba glared at him.

"Brock, they are running these tests to see what's wrong with me. Maybe you just don't care." Reba crossed her arms.

"I do!" He replied. "I just don't think that I can afford them."

"Brock, it's important to do this. I'm tired of feeling sick all the time; I want to figure out how to get rid of this." He walked over and hugged her.

"I know you do, Reba, I know." He put his chin on the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered. Reba nodded. "What's wrong?" Brock touched her arm. She turned around slowly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." With that Reba quickly walked out of the living room and into the bathroom past the dining room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, Reba was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mrs. Hart?" A deep voice said. Reba sat up in her seat.

"Yes doctor?"

"We've received your test results back."

"Oh." Reba said quietly.

"We'd like you to come down here. It's better to share these results in person."

"That bad huh?"

"Mrs. Hart; I'd rather not share that on the phone." Reba swallowed hard.

"When could we schedule an appointment?" Reba asked.

"I don't have my schedule in front of me, my receptionist knows, but I believe I have an opening tomorrow at 11:30. Is that alright for you?" Reba nodded to herself.

"11:30 is fine." Reba replied. "So you'll be able to give me something for this sickness? I'm tired of getting sick everywhere." The doctor laughed.

"We'll take care of that." Reba shook her head.

"Alright."

"Good day Mrs. Hart."

"Good afternoon." Reba hung up the phone and was more concerned than ever. What was going on? How sick could she be? Would the doctor have told her what it was over the phone if it was just food poisoning? What could it be? Cancer? Reba shuddered. She didn't want to think about that. She would find out tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Reba sat on the paper in the doctor's office looking around waiting for him to come in. Finally, after letting her sweat it out about twenty minutes, he walked in with her chart.

"Mrs. Hart." He nodded.

"Doctor," She replied. He smiled and sat down, "look, can we cut to the chase. What's going on with me? Am I going to die?" He laughed.

"No, you aren't going to die Mrs. Hart." He sat his chair in front of her and put the file in his lap. "Physically you will be affected by this ailment for about the next two years, including post-partum. Then, even though it's not physically you, it'll be the next eighteen years or so physically on you; but it'll be psychological, mental, and emotional for a lifetime."

"What?" Reba questioned. He looked up at her from his chair.

"Mrs. Hart, you aren't dying. You're pregnant."


	12. Announcement

Reba walked through the door. She wasn't sure what to tell Brock. At this time in their lives it was one of the most difficult things to hear. Luckily Brock was still out when she got home. It gave her a few minutes to herself to think about how she'd bring up the topic.

"_Ya know, I love our three kids, but what do you think about a fourth?" Reba thought. "Brock, when was your last physical? We need to be in shape to chase a baby."_ There were a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She paced through the living room when the door opened. She looked over at it.

"Hey mom." Reba sighed.

"Hi Kyra."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She dropped onto the couch.

"Are you sure?" Kyra asked and Reba nodded. "Alright." Kyra walked up the stairs. Where was Brock? He was never home this late. Reba's mind couldn't focus on the TV so she turned it off and lay on the couch. Just as she closed her eyes the door opened again. Reba left her eyes shut, until she heard her name.

"Reba?" It was a deep male voice. She saw brock standing in front of her. Reba nearly jumped up off the couch. "You have to be careful. You're getting sick." She carefully sat up.

"Speaking of that, we need to talk about something."

"Oh?" Brock sat on the arm of the couch. She looked at him.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" Reba sighed and looked away.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"What's wrong?" Reba laughed.

"Nothing's wrong exactly."

"Then what?" Reba looked at him.

"Brock, I love our kids-" Brock smiled.

"So do I." He interrupted.

"Please let me get this out." Brock sat and waited for her. "We're going to have a child." Brock laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"What?"

"I talked to the doctor and we're going to have a baby."

**A/N: Short, but cliffhangerish =)**


	13. Telling the Kids

"What are we going to tell the kids?"

"We have to say something." Reba replied.

"But can't we figure it out first?"

"The truth sounds pretty good to me Brock." He scoffed.

"Maybe you, but I'd rather not tell them."

"Brock." Neither of them saw Cheyenne walk into the living room. She stood next to the stairs quietly watching her parents fight back and forth next to the couch.

"I'm not sure what you're going to say. There aren't too many ways to tell your children you're pregnant."

'You're WHAT?" Cheyenne exclaimed and rushed to the other side of the couch. "I don't believe this! You can't be serious." Reba looked down at the floor as Cheyenne went off. Finally, she looked up at her daughter.

"But we are." Brock stated.

"When were you going to tell us? Are you planning on telling Kyra and Jake? Or are you just going to get rid of it?" Reba shook her head at Cheyenne's question.

"I'm not going to abort this child. We're just going to have to figure out how things are going to work." Reba replied.

"I can't believe this. It doesn't feel real."

"Tell me about it." Reba mumbled. Brock looked between Cheyenne and Reba.

"Everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this." He said running his fingers over his hair nervously.

"Really Brock? Are we really going to be okay?" She asked sarcastically. Cheyenne rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed.

"This is not something you can keep from Kyra and Jake. You shouldn't either." Reba widened her eyes as she looked at Cheyenne.

"You can't tell them."

"Kyra! Jake!" Cheyenne called up the stairs. Reba leaned her head against Brock's chest as she heard the footsteps on the stairs. What were they going to do? This was not how she wanted it to go. She sighed and then turned to see Jake and Kyra standing on the landing. Jake was looking at all of them and Kyra was holding onto the railing.

"What's up?" Kyra asked.

"Mom and Dad have something to tell you."

"Cheyenne." Brock warned. Reba sighed as Cheyenne looked to her and raised her eyebrows.

"Come here and sit down." Reba said to the kids. They walked over to the couch.

"Are you dying Mom?" Jake asked looking over at her. Reba shook her head and opened her arms for Jake to walk over. She sat in the chair closest to the kitchen and held Jake in her lap.

"Nobody's dying Jakey." She said. "Your dad and I have something to tell you." Kyra sat on the couch and looked at them.

"Yeah?" Kyra stared at her mom.

"You're going to have a brother or sister."

"WHAT?!" Kyra exclaimed and Reba nodded.

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious."

"That line is pretty popular today." Reba said looking over at Brock and he nodded.

"So I'm not the baby anymore?" Jake asked and Reba kissed his head.

"You're my baby and you always will be Jake." She said.

"I want to be your baby." He responded. Reba held him close to her and kissed him again.

"You are."


	14. Real Life?

Reba opened her eyes and looked around the room. She realized she was alone in bed, so she got up and walked down the stairs. Feeling her chest and stomach, her heart dropped. Reba couldn't feel the baby move and that worried her. How long had she been sleeping? Did she lose the baby?

"Brock?" Reba called walking through the living room into the kitchen. The house was empty and silent; something Reba had never experienced before. She was surprised that the kids weren't even home. "Brock?" She asked once more. The kitchen door opened and Brock walked in.

"Hey Reba." He said looking around.

"I was looking for you. I wondered why you left so suddenly; and where are the kids?" Brock looked at her with a weird, confused expression.

"Jake's at the condo, Cheyenne's with Van I'm sure, but I don't know where Kyra is."

"Why is Jake at the condo?"

"He's with Barbara Jean. I'm only here to get Henry's pacifier. She thinks we left it the last time we were here."

"Henry?" Reba questioned. She had just come out of this fog. What was going on? Brock nodded as he looked at her.

"Yeah, Henry. You know, our son? Are you feeling okay? Maybe you're the one who hasn't been getting any sleep instead of us." He paused. "Have you been watching Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth? Cheyenne and Van had Elizabeth?" Brock nodded slowly.

"Yes, she's our granddaughter. Are you feeling alright?" Reba put her hand on her head.

"No, I think the room is spinning. " She said and he looked worried as she sat down.

"Do you need me to sit with you for a little while?" He asked and she shook her head no. Reba sat there for a minute before she looked over at him.

"I'm fine, you better get back to Barbara Jean." Brock nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I probably should. She has her hands full with little Henry." He chuckled and walked towards the door. What in the world was going on? So come to find out her life wasn't a dream- she really was a single mother and grandmother. Her husband had had an affair, but the time she remembered so vaguely in her head, was it supposed to be a nice dream or a nightmare?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this chapter was so short... More story updates coming :) The End! =)**


End file.
